Campione! x Vampire! : Burden of Immortality
by Fronttide
Summary: A 600 years old campione meet 800 years old vampire, Kusanagi godou meet Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell in Highschool DxD world? Strongest Godslayer x Strongest Mage, What kind of feelings they bear in the immortality, This Story begin when issei revived by the great red, when the crack dimension appears.


**A disclaimer:** I do not own Negima!, Campione!, High School DxD or any of its characters...

Burden of Immortality

**Chapter One :** One Day in Their Life

Kusanagi Godou, a Campione, a King of Kings, both awed and feared throughout the world are the type of person who is easy to talk, he was caring, rational, and calm minded, to be able to live 600 years does not really change his personality, with his black hair, black eyes, around 180cm tall, and his look aren't bad but can't categorize as handsome, in other word he is normal, but for those who know his true identity just able to talk to him alone already consider as honor, to the point can become a hot topic of talk.

The first god Kusanagi Godou killed was the ancient Persian Warlord, Verethragna, a god of light that won all of his battles by changing between ten different incarnations. Usurping the authority of those ten incarnations, he made a dazzling debut as a godslaying devil king. After that fated day, he fought with various gods over the course of 600 years, slay countless god and stole their authority, he is called as strongest campione ever know. he is also insanely strong even without those authorities, with martial arts skills taught directly by his sworn older sister Luo Hao even now they still spar each other every 6 months , Sword and Magic Skill passed down by his wives and honed over 600 years. he is a first rate warrior.

- now flying high in the sky the full moon -

it was an unbelievable scene, a city that was once beautiful now, leaving only ruins and craters that even a falling meteorite couldn't create, a group of human figure fluttered in the sky outside city, this scene was absurd beyond any wildest dream. Fortunately, the alarm already in ring 3 days before, so there were no casualties in this battle. with current technology and magic rebuilt this city only need 1 week. there no signs of life remained inside this wasteland besides two youths.

"Hah~..." Godou sigh, with injured cover all his body and something much more extraordinary in front of Strongest Campione's eyes.

a girl.

"uuuhh~..." the girl moaning in pain.

kneeling on the ground an impossible beauty, her presence was so overwhelming that it suppressed any object, appearing to be eighteen years old, Like metal, yet also like cloth, the dress was made of a strange, eye-catching material, Attached to the dress was a skirt that radiated light, beautiful enough to cause one to lose consciousness. However, the beauty of the girl herself overshadowed even those. her long black hair as starless night waved around her shoulders and waist, light blue-colored eyes sparkling like diamonds, her face was so beautiful that put the moon in sky to shame. her figure, which would probably make even any model feel envious, fresh blood can be found on her smiling lips.

"splendid, truly splendid young boy, can you tell me your name?" said the girl as she continued to smile like an innocent child .

"Kusanagi Godou, what's your name milady?" even though he already knows it as he kneel on the ground.

"fufufu, you know how to please a woman kusanagi godou.. my name is chaos, i am nothingness, the void from which creation and order emerge, you defeat me why there a trace sadness in your eyes godou?" noticing a hesitation in his eyes.

"ah.. look like I can't fool eyes goddess" blinking dumbfounded.

"I have some time before return to myth realm, tell me about your life young man, I am curious about god slayer who defeat me, What you are seeking ?" ask the girl as her smile grew wider.

"I'm looking for a defeat, I've lived long enough, I want to meet them"

"Hahah, don't worry my god slayer, have you ever seen something that has tasted life but not taste death... believe me they still waiting" as she look godou with tender eyes.

"But..." as his look downward.

"you know... the fight we just had is the greatest fight I've ever tasted, as a token thank I'd like to give you a gift" as the girl continue smiling.

"eh.. what do you mean?"

"you're still alive means that there are other things you have to do, do you know what the soul, when the universe was created, not only there is one world, and soul would bind all of them, in another world there might someone from this world exist with different life" as she draw closer and kiss the god slayer with her cherry lips.

"uhhmm.." godou moan as huge power invades his body and snapped back to reality,

"I don't want you to broke down before our rematch... have a nice trip my god slayer" as light begins to surround her body, and disappear.

left alone on the battlefield, Godou could only smile in pain as the gentle wind breeze hit his cheek somehow she is similar with a certain goddess in the past.

"hah~..." as godou sigh once again

He began to sweat after realizing what had happened to the city, almost nothing was left, the moonlight shining with beauty, some figure flew to his side.

"This day is tiring day, go home, shower, and sleep, tomorrow is there a town must rebuild" as he tried to stand up.

"Ah...eh.. why my body..can't move" he can't move at all, not even a budge.

"curse you... chaos!" as godou try to build up divine power to break the curse. but suddenly a pitch black hole appear and his body slowly sank.

5 people landing beside him with a thud.

"what happen my lord?"

"that damn chaos.. well don't worry my instinct tell this darkness bring no harm, in my absence I hope you all protect this world, and tell my older sister not to worry" as he give wry smile.

"but my lord!"

"Looks like I'll go for an adventure, and I do not know when will be back, ah... and I still have not completed the that game, so i'll surely back"

"my lord... please take care of yourself well, forgive us for not being able to help"

April 23th 2660

that day, Kusanagi godou disappeared from the world leaving a million legends as the strongest campione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, A Vampire, The Undead Mage, Queen of night, She was cold, uncaring, and pretty intimidating, with age are already more than 800 years old but has a body like a 10 years old girl, with her knee length wave blond hair, a clear emerald eyes, white skin like snow, cute like doll, for ordinary people she may look like elementary school students but for those in the underworld hear her name alone can bring nightmares. but thank to certain flame haired man in past, her life not as bad as the past.

but some Sins aren't removed just because you do acts of good afterwards, 500 years ago when the great war between Vampires and Valkyrie, Evangeline and some elite vampire attacked a clan and kill all valkryie, Valkyrie is a species that is very talented in magic but it was no match for a queen of the night, they supposed to kill all but one young valkyrie survived hiding in the basement, when the sun rises, all she saw was dead family. she swore over her mother body that she will kill the queen of night.

- moon shining brightly in the sky -

the entire area covered by ice spears, some large craters visible throughout the battlefield, some of them filled with water from melting ice, Evangeline's ice magic near unmeltable, the fact the ice melted at all means the fire spell the opponent use was ferocious, if the ice wasn't there, the ground surely infertile for life.

flying in the night sky, an ice and golden fire, evangeline has magic called magic erebea, one of the strongest magic ever, using magic erebea evangeline body turns into ice with wings on his back and ice rapier in her hand, while the enemy has a body and angel wings covered with golden fire, wielding golden fire lance.

"I grew tired of this battle, let say we end this!" Eva said.

"I could say the same thing...!"the Valkryie replied as they both charged at each other and land their attacks.

Eva's Rapier and wings dissolve and she falling, while the Valkryie's lance frozen and broke.

"Tch... Dammit" grown eva as landing with a thud "But!" grin appear in her face.

"Lic Lac la lac lilac Obey the contract and answer me, Darkness, Ice and Snow, The Queen of eternity! the coursing white rose of ice, the sleeping eternal garden Come, everlasting darkness, the eternal glacier, imprison the soulless puppets with frozen lightning, The enchanting tranquility, The eternal prison of white roses blooming in profusion"

"Endless white nine heavens!"

Realizing what the vampire trying to do, the valkryie begin to chant the spell

"Fort Nim Armanti, O Immortal sun who give light to life, Golden Fire, Bring me your blessing and protection from evil, The blazing seven fire of hell, bound together and erase darkness of night, Come, O Immortal fire, Come forth at my call and engluf my enemy"Trap and punish those foolish evil with your lance light, The golden lance, and golden fire, the bright sun ruled over athens, I summon thou"

"O Seven Delphic Lance!"

a terrific lightning ice tornado formed when the vampire finished chanting mantras, the air was heavy and terrific cold shiver the bone, but the bright light shining in the sky, there are seven golden spears, bright golden fire burning on the tip of the spear, those seven spears pointing to queen of the night ready to burn and pierce anything.

""Aaaaaaaaaa~~~"" Vampire and Valkyrie war cry filled the sky as they pour more and more magical energy to their final attack.

ice tornado begins to rage wanting to suck anything, while the nine lightning freeze anything it touches and trap them in eternal glacier, no one can run away from it, but the seven golden spears in the sky begin to shine brightly illuminates the night sky, erase cold air and replace it with warm, as the spear begin to attack the Queen try to break throughout the fortress of ice.

The golden spears and ice tornado collide each other, trying to melt while the other trying to freeze in the same timee, unbelievable spark appears as two natural element collide, the tornado begins to melt, while the spears begins to lose the shine.

breathing heavily Evangeline pours more magical power to her spell trying not to lose, but one golden spear pass throughout the fortress aim directly to destroy the queen. to able live for more than 800 years old is not just for show, in less than a second, an ice barrier formed in front the vampire.

"Damn!" even though the spear almost loses the shine, maintain the fortress ice tornado and hold the shield at the same time is tough even for the strongest mage.

realize this is an opportunity to defeat the vampire, the Valkyrie pours more magical energy to the spear, a crack appears in the barrier as the spear gained their shine. knowing shield will not last much longer, a wry smile appears in vampire face.

_I Still have that!_

Eva summons a pocket watch like device "Transworld machine" created by Chou ling Sen and queen of the night, truly a treasure among treasure even the Valkyrie did not know the vampire have a nonsense device like that, that device have the ability to travel to parallel world.

try to use the last trump card to retreat, Eva pours her magical power to the pocket watch, the hour hand starts to tick away as the darkness begins to engulf the queen of the night, realizing what vampire trying to do.

"Like hell I'll let you go!" as the Valkyrie focuses her magical energy in one lance, the barrier broke, the spear rush to vampire. spark appears in the watch since the abnormal situation occurs, a second before the spear pierce the vampire's body, Evangeline AK McDowell vanishes from the world.


End file.
